Death Dragon
by Jp the VILE
Summary: Nanashi was chosen to be the wielder of the death dragon for the upcoming threat on the face of the earth, how will he handle this when his death was faked, find out in this story


Chapter 1: The Chosen

 _Flashback:_

 _"I can never ask for forgiveness. Not from the Nighteaters...not from_

 _Soga...and certainly not from you, Nanashi." Shizuku said as she hugged Nanashi dearly never letting go of the young man in front of her_

 _"But, I...I want to live in this town, this is where I want to be! With all the people I hold dear!" Shizuku said crying on the chest of Nanashi never wanting to go._

 _"Nanashi...You are the sun in my sky, while the light of the sun burns my body, you...you burn my heart. I_ _love you. I never want to leave your side"_ _Shizuku said as she let go of Nanashi while her heart was hurting and her tears overflowing_

" _But I have to leave, for the true blooded nighteaters, our kind will soon die in the dark abyss and nobody in our kind would want that, so I want you to understand that I have to leave" Shizuku says with a train horn from very afar, Nanashi couldn't help but cry, off all the times they spent together it has to come down to this: Shizuku leaving. Nanashi wanted to be with Shizuku, to prove their love to one another, to be there for each other._

 _A train has arrived, come aboard for the ride to Mt. Fuji_

 _Shizuku looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and she suddenly looked up to Nanashi who had disbelief in his eyes._

" _looks like I have to go down now" Shizuku smiled weakly at Nanashi who were now trying to hold back the tears._

 _Shizuku kissed Nanashi at the lips and whispered "I love you… farewell"_

 _and finally went down to the station for the bullet train._

 _(cue music: World wide By Big Time Rush)_

 _Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah_

 _Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice_

 _I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no never  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

 _And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

 _Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

 _Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart_

 _It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong_

 _I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

 _And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

 _Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

 _Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

 _And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart _

_After the BGM Shizuku finally leaves Akiba and went to Mt. Fuji where somewhere there her clan and the other nighteaters reside._

 _End Flashback_

Nanashi woke up as a start sadness covering his face as he remembered the incident that happened 2 years ago, Shizuku never returned, Tohko became a scholar at Harvard University, the twins became anime makers, directors whatever they call it. Nanashi lives on a 2 story house where he lives alone, pops still runs MOGRA at Akihabara with Kati and Nana.

"That dream why is it appearing every night, I always dream about that goodbye…."

Nanashi went downstairs to grab a glass of water. After so he went upstairs and he tried to take a sleep in the middle of the night. While he tried to sleep darkness quickly came upon him, when he opened his eyes he could only see the deceiving color vantablack, and he cannot look through the void for he cannot see the end of the darkness

"damn, I can't see" Nanashi said as he rubbed his eyes and looked again for nothing has happened.

As he was finally and let the darkness take him, he suddenly heard a deep growl within the darkness covering him.

He opened his' eyes to see a gigantic black western dragon before him holding the death's scythe.

"woah" Nanashi could only look up In horror with amusement

The dragon shot a dark flame on to the top of the endless void and took a look at Nanashi.

"so this is my new host huh ?" The dragon crossed his arms quickly studying the boy.

"Hello fellow Nighteater, I am your Dragon Spirit the Death Dragon or known as the Original Nighteater, the threat to all synthisters, Nighteaters, Gods alike" The Dragon looked at Nanashi at which the young man saw 2 dark eyes full of infinite power and wisdom.

"w- why am I here ? and what are you talking about "the Original Nighteater ?" The Death Dragon could only look at the innocent young man with a humorous expression

"I am awakened for I have sense a coming disaster, tragedy, destruction that the Gods themselves could never ever avoid"

Nanashi was confused, of all the humans who were chosen to be this dragon's host why did it have to be him.

"kukukuku I shall acknowledge you first thing in the morning, for now you should get some rest… partner" The Dragon said as he whipped his tail towards Nanashi constantly knocking him out dead cold.

(opening theme: Crossing Fields by LiSA)

 **Scene break**

 **Morning**

Nanashi woke up with unbelievable pain on his right side of the body. He looked up to see it was 9:00, time to patrol Tokyo.

During these 2 years MOGRA became popular due to their involvement with the Synthister crisis even though the people around japan were skeptical about it. MOGRA became one of the biggest patrolling services around japan and some parts in Asia, it was pretty unbelievable that it happened so quickly.

Nanashi looked around the abandoned alley for synthisters, during this year the synthisters grew in power unknowingly in the naked eye, making them even harder to defeat, that's one of the reason MOGRA became bigger to protect japan at all costs.

Nanashi stopped thinking the events that happened and looked to see stray synthisters shaking violently on one spot, Nanashi quickly pulled out his Izayoi Oboro and slowly walked to them so they will not be disturbed.

Nanashi quickly stripped them into the sunlight where they can never live to see another day. Nanashi then slipped his sword back and walked away like nothing happened, suddenly a dying synthister quickly pulled out a pistol and shot Nanashi straight to the heart and he quickly faded away into the light.

Nanashi has his eyes widened as he looked down at his left torso to see a complete bloody mess,

"how did it come to this ?"

he fell down to his knees trying to resist the darkness that is forming around the corner of his' eyes, seconds passed and finally he blacked out, his soul finally leaving earth.

 **Scene Break**

 **Afternoon 4:00**

There were lots of police around the place and they had placed police tape around the area where the crime scene happened. Tohko, Yuto, Nana, Rin, Pops, Shion, and every other MOGRA superiors were here.

Pops had a really grim face and regretting himself for ever placing Nanashi as a lone wolf and all he can do is just look at the corpse of the dead nighteater, Tohko and the other ladies were crying as well, Rin had every sad expression you could see from a very depressed person you meet, Tohko is crying loudly while hugging Shion, Shion is crying also while she was trying to calm down the other girls. Nana can't accept the fact Nanashi died, not after the promise they had of being together with peace.

Other people were affected as well, mostly Nanashi's friend's and other active family members. Nanashi's death is being repoted all throughout japan where anyone can see it. The doctors tried their best to revive him after getting the bullet out of his' body but they had no luck for the body was now completely lifeless. All doctors salute the death of the boy for saving them from the synthisters the past 2 years. Police identified that Nanashi was killed by a dying synthister and prepared a pistol as a "last resort"

The bullet was made up of alloy but strangely it was covered in rust, pretty uncommon for a bullet to be covered with rust, but this also heightened the chance of Nanashi not being able to be revived.

When all things were said and done they finally came to the conclusion that Nanashi died and there was nothing that they can do about it.

Rin cried loudly as he remembers Nanashi's kindness to her and all of his respect, she wished she could've gone with him during his patrol session

Tohko cried dearly with Rin for her childhoodfriend have finally received his fate and the others as well were doing the same thing.

The news reached Shizuku and the other Nighteaters as well, Shizuku cried silently as she was holding on to her dear 1/8 scale sapphrism figurine remembering the good times she had with Nanashi and also the fight between them and Soga.

The nighteaters bow down as they heard about the death of the legend of Akiba. The death that is heard by millions of hearts all around japan. The nighteaters praised him for saving Akihabara all by himself (technically)

Today a Man died….

But unbeknownst to them…

a legend was reborn….

 **Scene Break**

 **Dark Void**

 **Unknown time**

Nanashi opened his eyes to see that he was back at the darkness that consumed him in the middle of the night.

He looked around and suddenly the great black dragon formed before him, The dragon resented a devil Dragon's image, the smokes that comes out of its mouth and nose are red but the flames he shoots are black as the night sky.

"So we finally had a chance to talk again….. partner" The Death Dragon said as he growled in a really deep voice.

"why of all people around the world ? would you choose me ? to be your host ?" Nanashi blurted out as the dragon looked at the imaginary sky.

"My child, I chose you because not of power, or greatness, or fame, I chose you for you are worthy enough with a kind and pure heart. You save the people dear to you and expect nothing in return, you saved not just a city but a whole country itself just because you were fighting for what you believe in, you truly are worthy to be the host of me" The dragon said as he looked back at Nanashi.

"My dear boy, a great danger is coming…. Countless lives will be killed and all will bow down to the darkest of darkness. Now may I ask you… Would you allow that to happene ? Will you bear to see the people you love die from the oblivion ?"

"no…." Nanashi whispered as the dragon didn't hear him

"what did you say you peasant ?"

"I SAID NO, I WILL NEVER ALLOW THE PEOPLE I LOVE TO DIE INFRONT OF ME, I'LL NEVER BEAR TO SEE THEM DIE WHEN I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" Nanashi said as tears were forming around his eyes

"….." The dragon couldn't believe on what he just heard from the young latter, suddenly the dark abyss turned into a familiar place…

It was the garden where Shizuku and Nanashi spent their first night together when they were trying to run away from Zenya Amo. Nanashi looked around and saw that he was on his' everyday wear and there she was, the spark of Nanashi's life….. Shizuku. She was there sitting right beside him, hugging onto his' left arm.

"what do you think about me Nanashi ?" Shizuku asked as she was resting her eyes from the tiring work they went through.

"Shizuku, I love you, you're beautiful, you're cute, you have everything a man could wish from a girl.

"…." Shizuku never expected those words from a man she just made her familiar she looked at him with stars in her eyes

"Nanashi I'm glad to have met you, I'm happy you gave me a chance to see the wonders of life, I thank you for that" Shizuku said as she thugged onto Nanashi harder, Nanashi accepted the hug and rested his head onto Shizuku's. suddenly they heard a stab sound and it was a synthister, he stabbed Shizuku it the chest, her eyes widening as she look at the knife in her chest. Shizuku looked at Nanashi and then died on the spot. Nanashi's face was full of a terrifying expression, but suddenly change into a more angry one, he charged at the synthister and put his thumbs at the synthister's eyelids and he pushed hardly until blood came out of the synthister's skull, Nanashi wasn't done yet as he grab the head and bashed it on the stone floor repeatedly, there were dark auras forming around his hands and made the bashing faster. Nanashi quickly thrusted his hand onto the synthister's stomach and pulled out the intestines before slamming it on the mouth of the synthister making him eat his intestines.

Nanashi quickly ripped his limbs and quickly put them back on to the body stabbing the arms and legs from their respective places then Nanashi quickly held the Synthister's lower mouth and removed it from the skull like paper, Nanashi quickly grabbed his testicles crushed them both with the synthister's pants still on, he threw the body with force towards the night sky hoping not to see remains of the body ever again.

Suddenly the background turned to black and he was back at the dark void, suddenly he saw the dragon clapping and laughing heartily.

"well done boy, it seems you have truly passed the test and indeed worthy for being my host, that display of rage is truly beautiful, and all the fatal wounds you caused are a masterpiece, I can expect nothing more less from a great man like you" The dragon said as Nanashi finally got the pieces together.

"Wait… that was just an illusion?" Nanashi asked as she remember the part where Shizuku got stabbed

"for the contrary, yes, it is only an illusion" The dragon said as Nanashi widened his' eyes

"Is this what you wanted ? for you to play around my emotions by using the love of my life get killed ? IS THIS WHO YOU TRULY ARE YOU HYPOCRITE ?" Nanashi said referring to the part where Shizuku got stabbed.

"My child, I showed you that because I tried to look into your deeper feelings about this girl, remember the part when she died ?" The dragon asked as he looked at Nanashi with keen eyes.

"yes, how could I forget, that part was the most horrific part I've ever seen in the illusion" Nanashi said as he looked at the dragon with hatred.

"yes, but do you also want to know how did that happen ?" Nanashi could only raise his eyebrow at the dragons's proposal.

"it's because you are too weak to even feel the presence of your enemy, she died because of you" The dragon smirked to see the young man looked down with guilt, anger, and confusion.

"now let's put that all aside, as I said, a big threat is coming towards your beloved earth, and only my powers can save this wretched planet, but since I'm a spirit now I could only pass my powers to someone who's worthy enough to protect the world, and that's where you come in, as I said you are worthy for my powers because of your will, determination, and mostly…. Pure heart" Nanashi thought about it for a moment and looked at the dragon who was waiting for an honest response.

"how could I even save the world now ? I just died" Nanashi said and weirdly the dragon smirked

"remember who I am ? I am the lord of Death, The lord of Hades himself, The lord of the Nighteaters, reviving you is never a problem" The dragon said as he formed a spell on his' hand

Nanashi looked at the risk he's going to go through, even the risk of just by training the new powers he will gain, but now he's got nothing to fear, he has to go and save not just japan anymore…. Now the entire world

"ready ?"

"yeah, bring it "

"from the depths of the universe of death, I Paradox revive you with my powers to save human kind, BE REVIVED"

 **Scene Break**

 **Nanashi's House**

 **9:05 pm**

After the ritual Nanashi found himself on a bed, his house bed. Right beside him was a grim reaper's scythe, he thought it was actually cool but now he knew he has to save human kind, a very heavy burden to bear with.

He grabbed the scythe and his' armor and he noticed he was now part dragon, he has wings on is' back and then he hid them. He went out and headed to the forest to train his' newly found powers. He went out finally taking his first step on his adventure.

 **Unbeknownst to the magical deities….. A legend was reborn**


End file.
